Ce soir, je vais mourir
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: OS. "Ce soir, je vais mourir, pour être enfin digne de tout ce que vous avez accompli". Dernière lettre de Neville Londubat à ses parents.


**Résumé : A quelques instants de la bataille finale à Poudlard, Neville écrit une dernière lettre à ses parents. Parce que même s'ils ne comprendraient jamais, il fallait qu'ils sachent. **

**OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème « Boulet ».**

**Arriver à pondre un truc triste sur un thème pareil, vous n'y croyiez pas ? Ben, Hinaya l'a fait xD**

**oooOOOooo**

Maman, Papa,

Ce soir, je vais mourir. Je vais mourir pour enfin être digne de tout ce que vous avez accompli. Je vais mourir pour vous venger, je vais mourir pour le sauver, lui, Harry Potter, pour qu'il ait une chance de tuer celui à cause duquel vous avez atterri dans cette chambre sordide au fin fond de Sainte-Mangouste.

Je vais mourir pour que Lord Voldemort disparaisse de la surface de la terre. A jamais.

Et peut-être aussi pour prouver au monde que je suis capable de quelque chose, moi, Neville Londubat. Depuis toujours, depuis la première fois où j'ai mis les pieds à Poudlard, j'ai été un fardeau, pour tous ceux qui m'entouraient. Je ne suis ni beau, ni intelligent, ni adroit, ni courageux. Neville Londubat, le garçon qui souffre d'amnésie chronique, celui qui ne sait pas lancer un sortilège digne de ce nom, celui qui a peur du professeur de Potions, celui qui avait permis à Sirius Black de s'introduire au château... Celui à qui on pensait tout de suite lorsqu'une catastrophe s'était produite. Un jour, on m'a demandé comment je pouvais être fils de deux célèbres Aurors, moi, le presque-Cracmol. Même grand-mère avait honte de moi. Elle ne jurait que par toi Papa. Toujours. Je devais me montrer digne de maman et toi, digne de ce que vous aviez enduré pour que je puisse vivre. Au point de devoir me sacrifier à l'étude de matières que je n'aimais pas pour suivre votre voie. Uniquement parce que grand-mère l'avait décidé. Je n'avais pas droit au libre-arbitre. Je n'étais bon à rien. Je devais me conformer à ses décisions parce que je n'étais pas capable de les prendre seul. Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle croyait.

Il a fallu qu'Harry Potter organise des cours clandestins de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour que je me rende enfin compte que je pouvais faire quelque chose. Oh, pas grand-chose certes, mais j'ai plus appris avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel professeur. Peut-être parce qu'il m'encourageait au lieu de me blâmer. Peut-être parce qu'il avait confiance en moi. Et parce qu'il a cru en moi, en quelques mois, j'ai enfin été capable de maîtriser des sortilèges de défense, alors que j'avais déjà perdu tout espoir. Et je m'étais senti plus fier de moi que personne ne l'avais jamais été. Je n'étais plus Neville Londubat, le boulet que tout Poudlard traînait. Je savais faire _quelque chose._

Et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas rester inactif. A la fin de cette même année, j'avais combattu des Mangemorts, dans le département des Mystères. Oh, comme j'aurais voulu que tu sois là, Papa, comme j'aurais voulu que tu puisses me voir ! Car à cet instant, je n'étais plus le maladroit petit Neville. A cet instant, je n'étais animé que par la volonté de lutter pour protéger ceux que j'aimais, de tuer pour vous venger. Ce soir là, j'avais voulu tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Je l'avais voulu, réellement, mais elle s'était enfuie avant que j'y parvienne. Par ailleurs, je n'avais plus de baguette (j'avais cassé TA baguette à ma grande honte) et je me devais de protéger une de mes amies, qui avait été blessée, tout comme moi.

Après cette nuit-là, je m'attendais à ce que grand-mère me fustige pour avoir cassé ta baguette. Au lieu de cela, elle m'a serré dans ses bras en disant qu'elle était fière de moi et m'a acheté une nouvelle baguette. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais cru un jour entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche et cela m'a été plus précieux que tout. J'étais enfin digne du sacrifice que vous aviez fait. Et j'ai continué sur ma lancée. C'est moi qui ai mené la révolte à Poudlard, lorsque Severus Rogue est devenu directeur, et lorsqu'il a engagé deux Mangemorts comme surveillants. J'avais voulu perpétrer « l'Armée de Dumbledore », puisque ce dernier était mort et qu'Harry Potter avait disparu. Je voulais représenter une lueur d'espoir pour tous ceux qui subissaient le joug des sbires de Rogue. Bien sûr, cela n'a pas été sans conséquence pour moi. Mais cela n'importait peu. Enfin, j'étais capable d'être autre chose qu'un malheureux boulet.

Mais cela ne me suffit plus. Vous aviez combattu pour vaincre Lord Voldemort, mais Lord Voldemort est toujours en vie. Il a prit d'assaut Poudlard ce soir et j'ai pris ces quelques minutes pour vous écrire, tandis que la bataille commence à faire rage. Je voulais vous écrire avant que je ne les rejoigne.

Maman, Papa, je veux que vous sachiez, même si je sais que vous ne le comprendrez probablement jamais : votre fils, Neville Londubat, n'est plus un boulet. Il ne le sera plus jamais.

Adieu donc. Ce soir, je vais mourir en paix.

Parce que je vous aime...

Votre fils,

Neville


End file.
